


in the quiet hours

by imissmaeberry



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Large Cock, Meeting the Parents, Oral Sex, Quiet Sex, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Smut, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imissmaeberry/pseuds/imissmaeberry
Summary: seokmin asks you to go home with him for the weekend. he wants you to meet his parents. and of course, what’s the point in a hotel when his childhood bedroom is perfectly usable?





	in the quiet hours

meeting seokmin's parents was...a big step. a huge step. when he'd asked you to come home with him for the weekend, the first thing you'd done was stare at him, heart pounding as you thought about exactly what that meant for your relationship.

which is how you found yourself in seokmin's childhood bedroom, tucked in tight against him in the dark. it's hard to sleep, being in an unfamiliar place, even tucked up against the warmth of seokmin's body. and it doesn't help that he's making...noises? soft, hushed noises as he sleeps that make you wonder just what he might be dreaming about. you turn over, slowly as you can, and that's when you realize seokmin isn't sleeping.

he's laid out on his back, eyes closed and lip bitten between his teeth, but you know he's awake by the way his arm is frozen in it's place - tucked under the sheets, clearly laying between his legs.

"were you just masturbating?" you ask, surprised. "i'm right here, seok."

he blushes, even if you can't see it you know that it's there. "i - i couldn't sleep. and you're so warm, and i just - i thought about you here in my childhood bed, thinking about all the way i uh - i would have thought about you....nevermind. were you not asleep?"

"no." you shake your head. you lift up the comforter to get a better look between his legs, as good as you can in the dark, and you reach out to follow the trail of his arm to where his hand rests underneath the band of his sweats. you find nothing but smooth skin, a bit of a surprise, and feel seokmin's hand wrapped directly around the length of his half-hard cock. "you're not wearing anything under that, are you?"

seokmin makes a weak little noise under his breath, letting your hand replace his own. "i - i forgot to pack extra underwear. so i'm going without so i have - you don't actually c-care, do you?"

"nope." you make sure to pop the 'p', and grip his cock tighter as you start to jack him off. "does this feel good, seokkie?" you whisper, voice dripping in want. "do you like the way it feels getting jerked off by me with your parents down the hall?"

"you're a menace." seokmin whispers back. "yes, it feels good. I - " his voice cuts out, a soft choked groan instead. "i want to make you feel good, baby, please. if - if you can't sleep, how about we have sex?"

"and you say i'm the menace..." you press a kiss to his neck, and roll over until your straddling his lap. "please, seok." you murmur, "wanna cum on your cock."

seokmin very nearly moans at that, loudly, adjusting himself so that you're less treacherously balanced in his lap. "oh, i'm gonna, baby. try to stay quiet, baby, understand? you don't wanna let my parents hear what a little whore you are for my cock, do you?"

"n-no." you whimper, biting your lip as he reaches between your legs to rub at you more roughly than he normally would. it's hard not to get excited by that, by knowing he's about to flip from your sweet seokkie to the more dominant version of himself that sometimes came out in bed.

"i didn't think so, sweetheart." he pulls his hand away and slips his fingers into his mouth, reaching up with his other hand to turn on the desk lamp, filling the room with barely there soft light. he wanted to be able to see your face as he filled you, fucked you on his cock until you came just for him. he pulls his fingers from his mouth, satisfied by how wet they are, and reaches directly into your underwear to press both fingers inside you, relishing in the soft choked noise you make. "gotta get you ready for my cock, pretty baby. don't wanna hurt you when you ride me. god, baby," he punctuates his words with sharp thrusts of his fingers inside you, slowly stretching you around them, "you look so fucking good when you ride my cock. it's one of my favorite sights in the whole world."

"oh shut-shut up." bite out, quiet as possible, hands reaching up to grip tightly on his shoulders. "i'm r-ready. please, seokmin." you do your best to keep yourself from whining, but you want him so bad that it's hard to control it.

"hmm, i don't know baby. i'm a bit bigger than two of my fingers, don't you think?" your eyes are closed but you know that he's smirking, damn him.

"yes, yes but you - i want it, seok, please, i want it so bad gimme - oh." you have to bite your lip to keep from screaming as you feel the head of seokmin's cock press against you, his fingers withdrawn to hold your underwear aside. slowly, slowly, you feel him press inside, your grip on his shoulders like iron.

"you're so fucking tight, baby." Seokmin whispers, clearly strained. "you want me to move i need you to relax." one of his hands comes up to rub your thighs, which you didn't even realize were trembling until seokmin began to shush you like you were a frightened kitten. "it doesn't hurt, does it honey? you'd tell me, wouldn't you?"

and this is what you love about seokmin. even now, in the middle of sex, he's only worried about how he's making you feel, if he's hurting you, ever aware of the way things might go wrong. he always keeps himself in check, even though you know his dick makes him only want to hold you down and fuck you full until you're gasping.

you wouldn't mind that so much, either.

"i'm okay, seok." you mumble, head bowing down to rest on his shoulder, moving your hands down to his chest. "give me more. i want all of it, seok. please give me all of it."

seokmin's chest shudders as he nods, taking in a deep shaking breath as he presses farther inside of you, his hands resting on your hips to ease you down onto his cock. "you feel so fucking good, honey, baby, fuck." he angles his head so that he can rest it against yours. "gonna make my baby feel so good."

you nod, letting out a soft whimper when your hips finally come to rest on his, your ass on his thighs. "m'so full, seo-seokmin, oh, oh-"

seokmin reaches up with one hand to turn your head toward his, pressing his lips to yours. "you have to be quiet, honey." he reminds you.

but it's hard. being so stuffed full of seokmin's cock always drives you wild, even when he isn't moving, and now is no different. "can - can we change positions, seok?" you ask softly. truthfully you'd love to ride the fuck out of him right now, but you don't think you can hold back from screaming if you do. "let - hnnn - let me get on my knees, put my face in the pillow. i don't - i don't think i can be quiet otherwise, seokkie."

seokmin chuckles lowly and you're only mildly annoyed by it. of course he's pleased that you're so desperate for his cock you can't be quiet about it. slowly he pulls out of you, smirking to himself at the wet noise your hole makes as he does so, and helps you reposition yourself on his bed. once your head is nestled on the pillows, seokmin kneels behind you and gets a wonderful idea. he's mad at himself for not thinking of it before. though the positioning is awkward, seokmin crouches down behind you and presses his mouth against your hole, swiping his tongue against you. you bite into the pillow to keep from screeching, surprised.

"sorry, honey." he whispers, not at all sorry, "you taste so good. you know it's my favorite." he emphasizes this by licking at you again, purposely extra-wet, and you whine into the pillow. he continues for a minute or two, until he's satisfied and your thighs are trembling again, and then his mouth pulls away to be replaced by his fingers.

"seok." you whine, as softly as you can. "i want your cock, baby, please."

seokmin says nothing, fucking you on three and then four of his fingers. despite not being what you really want, you find your hips moving back to meet his fingers, sighing softly. it still felt good, of course. seokmin always made you feel good.

"ready, baby?" seokmin asks, leaning down over your back to press his lips against your ear. "i think you're really ready for my cock this time."

"please." you whisper. "please, seokmin."

"of course. my sweet, patient honey." he pulls away, grinding against you purposefully. one hand rests on your hip, the other guides his cock inside you, and you sigh to feel so full again. he's right, of course - the stretch isn't nearly as much as it was before, but you can't think of anything much when seokmin is so deep inside of you.

he leans over you once more, caging you in with his arms, hips rolling against yours in a slow grind not quite fucking into you the way you want him to.

you whimper into the pillow, pressing your hips back against him. he presses kisses into your back, across your shoulders, nipping softly at the skin of your neck.

then, suddenly, his hips pull away from yours and he's thrusting back into you sharply, pulling all the breath from your chest. you grip tightly at the pillow, shoving your face deeper into it. seokmin fucks into you slow but rough, steady but with force and it make stars burst behind your eyes. his mouth rests in the crook of your neck in an attempt to keep himself quiet, and you can hear the soft "fuck, fuck, fuck" he lets out as he fucks you harder, faster.

"you - i'm - god, baby." he mutters, unable to express with words the way you felt wrapped tight and hot around his cock. "m'gonna fill you full, honey." he says, biting at your shoulder. "fill you with my cum."

he punctuates his words with sharp thrusts that have you whining, and you have to pull away from the pillow to take a gasping breath, to fill your burning lungs. "please, seokmin." you beg, unable to control yourself. "fuck me full, need it so bad, i -"

seokmin cuts you off with a particularly harsh thrust, whispering "i know you love my cock but you have to be quiet, baby. can't let anyone else in the house know you're getting fucked like a little whore in my bed. only i'm allowed to hear you like this. unless - " he presses a kiss to your neck, just below your ear, and his voice is dark as he continues. "maybe you'd like that, huh honey? you want people to hear me fucking you, want people to know how good my cock makes you feel? maybe you want someone to watch, does that sound -"

"fuck, seokmin, yes," you whine, pulling up from the pillow. "yeah, want people to know, want someone to see -"

"truly a slut for me, huh sweetheart." he whispers, chuckling to himself. "turn for me, baby, wanna kiss you."

you whine back, turning your head as best you could to offer him your mouth. the position is awkward but the way he licks at your mouth is so hot you really, really don't give a single fuck.

"wanna cum, seokkie." you whisper. "want it so, so bad."

"oh, i'll make you cum, honey." seokmin pulls away from you, arms no longer on either side as he instead grips your hips so that he can pull you back against him as he thrusted into you, fucking you hard and rough and desperate for his own release as well. one of his hands then snakes down between your thighs to rub at your sex and it takes everything in you not to scream your lungs out. you're overwhelmed, too many sensations overloading your mind and body until the only thing on your mind was cumming hard on seokmin's cock. it was all you wanted. as far as you were concerned it was the only thing you'd ever wanted.

"close," you mumble, "so so so close."

the burning heat between your legs was quickly becoming too much, too hot too good too full, and as seokmin leaned over you to bite harshly into your shoulder the heat inside you snaps. you grab the pillow and fully shove your face into it to muffle the scream you can't help but let out as seokmin's hips continue fucking you. he lets out his out stuttering gasp as he feels you pulsing around him, whispering "fuckfuckfuck" over and over as his hips lost their rhythm until they stopped, pressed against your ass with one final harsh thrust, flooding your hole with hot cum. he lays over you, panting, taking deep gasping breaths.

your head comes away from the pillow to turn to the side, letting out your own stuttered breaths. "fuck." you say quietly.

seokmin chuckles breathlessly, dotting kisses along your shoulders and back as he drags himself away from you. he pulls his cock out and walks slowly - more of a waddle - towards the ensuite bathroom to grab a washcloth and wet it. you hear the water running and are tempted to roll onto your back, but moving at all seems like too much effort. seokmin comes back to you after a few moments, tucked back into his pajama pants now that he'd cleaned himself up and carrying a wet washcloth in one hand.

"that's not the one you used to clean your dick, is it?" you quip, and seokmin makes an indignant little noise behind you.

"no, i got you your own, i'm not an animal." he replies, kneeling behind you on the bed and wiping the warm cloth against you as his cum came running out of you and down your thighs.

"thank you, seokkie." you whisper, eyes closing. you felt sated and safe, like you always did after sex with seokmin, and he presses a kiss to your ass in response. you giggle as he pulls your underwear off of you all the way from where it had been settled at your knees, and he moves off the bed to dispose of the washcloth and grab you fresh underwear because unlike him you'd had enough mind to pack more than you knew you'd need.

he helps you into it and lays you down onto your side, pulling up behind you and wrapping his arms around you.

"no, wait." you turn onto your other side slowly, pushing at his hips and telling him to "move, move, seokkie!" until you were now pressed against his back, arm wrapped snugly around his waist. "much better. sleep well, seokkie."

"you too, baby." he whispers, intertwining his fingers with yours.

in the morning, his parents seem none the wiser to what you'd gotten up to with their son the night before. at least, that's what you think, until you're coming back to the living room after a trip to the bathroom and hear seokmin's father ask, "so, the two of you trying for kids already?"

Seokmin lets out an indignant shout, and you think maybe you should just stay here in this hallway forever, because you'd already met them, no reason to continue any more possibly mortifying interactions, but Seokmin's mother spies you from the kitchen.

"oh, come here dear." she soothes. "it's a perfectly natural thing, what you and seokmin have, really."

meeting seokmin's parents was a big step. it's a huge step. and as embarrassed as you are, both of you, clearly they adore you. and that's all you or seokmin could ask for.


End file.
